


I want you (to be happier)

by FixerRefutation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Angst, Chocolates, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Multi, New story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection, Sad, and, cause i'm an idiot, getting high off of panta, i hurt, including me, ouchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: He tucks a growing flower behind his ear.Another day goes by.And another.And it's almost like he didn't loose what was most important to him.Another day, another condolence from stars, unable to do anything other than sparkle in that sky he couldn't reach....he wants a change in this syrupy-sweet world of his.





	I want you (to be happier)

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back with another frrrrrrckn fic  
> and like an idiot im making it multiple chapters  
> yay

_What a happy couple._

 

Kokichi liked to think people needed him to stay around. He liked to think that people needed him to do things they couldn’t. Things like..calling others out, or pushing relationships and aspirations further and further. He preferred the sweet, saccharine words of others that flowed over him like music and stuck to his syrupy-flavored world, always filled with the same cloying brush of attention he’d loved so much.

He especially liked to give others attention, because they’d always find a way to make his day! They were highlights of this sweetened world of his, stars in the dark. He absolutely adored those little things, which swopped down to give him those all-too-familiar spritz of assiduity he coveted.

 

With a nice shade of blue.

 

“Ou-ouma-kun?” Kiibo’s lenses focused on him through flickering twitches in his own pupil. “Ouma-kun, are you alright? Ouma-kun-?”  
  
“Alright, alright Kiiboi, if you want my attention _that badly_ , you got it. What do you want to know this time? My connections? My organization? My secret base off the side of Alcatraz?”

“Your secre-what?” Kiibo’s eyes furrowed. It seemed that the most abnormal thing about being a robot-other than being made of steel- was that robots apparently had no eyebrows. Just a kind of brow-thing connected to the lenses themselves.

 

Other than that, though…

 

Kokichi took a sparing glance at Kiibo, tilting his head forward curiously. “Kiiboooooooiii-ii,” he whined, screwing his own eyes shut and shaking his fists childishly. “You stopped speaking. Did your voice box malfunction or something?” He tapped the robot’s-metal-chest cautiously, tilting forward and pressing an ear to it before raising a fist and knocking.

Kiibo’s blue- glassy, artificial lifelike eyes stare at him through a musty viewpoint. “Ouma-kun, I was wondering-if you were feeling alright.”

 

_What do you want to hear?_

 

The robot’s eyes casted down, fumbling with fingers that gave off a slight _clunk_ sound. “You-you don’t really hang around me much before going off to talk to someone else..you haven’t even been off to any of the others you usually hang out with.” Kiibo shifted his head, faint whirring of gears underneath his collar, before looking down at Ouma.

 

“What I mean is, you’re not as-not as social, i suppose. Are you alright?”

 

Kokichi took a dramatic pause, turned a dramatic turn, and gasped a dramatic gasp. “Kiiboi-i never thought i’d see the day but- are you _actually caring for my wellbeing?_ Wow, for once? I’m kinda impressed.” The robot in turn blushes a effervescent shade of pink, nodding slowly. “Ko-Ouma-kun, I’m your friend. I-Shouldn’t i have a right to know what’s going on?”  
  
“Friend? Geez, Kiiboi, to put such a super-super _-super_ high title on yourself..! Is it in your programming to probe into the minds of your leaders like that?”

“Ouma-kun…”

“I’m beginning to wonder how you even managed to make it through my walls undetected! If i had my underlings, we’d tie you in a sack filled with wood and let the beavers have you for disobeying me..!”  
  
“Ouma-kun.” Kiibo’s voice was soft and absolute. He almost made Kokichi give pause.

...He actually _did_ make Kokichi give pause, as Kiibo clamped a-ew, robot oil stench- hand over his mouth. _Wow_ , he wanted to say. _Reeeeal creative._

“Kokichi,” The robot sounded frustrated. “Kokichi, really. What’s wrong? I’m your friend, right? We’ve been together for so long, it’s a bit hard to think we wouldn’t be, after all.” The robot’s voice softened, almost a caress or a whisper. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s alright to feel weak, sometimes. You know we care about you.”

 

_.._

 

The leader wrenches the hand from his own mouth none-too-gently. “If you wanted to kabedon me so badly, you’ve could’ve been gentler with iiiiiiiiit!” He whined. “Geez, how many times will it take to tell you _I’m just fine?_ Gooooosh, you tire me out sometimes, you know that?”  
  
The robot’s ahoge lowered ashamedly. “I’m sorry if you were..offended in any way, Ouma-kun. I just..worry for you, you know?” He hadn't done anything anyone should worry about, did he? At least the robots-misplaced-concern was cute.  
  
“Awww, don’t worry for me, Kiibaby.” Kokichi pat Kiibo’s head like an owner to their dog. “I love you tooo-” Kiibo flushed, ahoge twisting around flusteredly. “Kok-Kokichi, don’t d-do that! A-and don't joke about that! Love is to be cherished, not joked about!”

"How do you know that? Have you been studying those love stories again, Kiiboi?"

"N- _No!_ I just- um-"  
  
"Oh, go on, go on. I'm listening. Then again, you're technically not a human, so I technically don't need to give a machine like you attention, right? It's like...talking to a tree, or hugging a rock, isn't it?"  
  
"IT IS NOT."  
  
"Are you suuuuure?"

"You're acting robophobic again. Please don't."

“Nishishi, why not?”  
  
“J-just don’t!” Kiibo seemed embarrassed at raising his voice so much, but held firm. Kokichi took that as his cue to leave, as the robot started to look uncomfortable and staring beyond the leader himself, as if looking for a way out.

Kokichi decided to spare him the trouble.  
  
“Well, time for me to go! Tenko will be _super happy_ to see me, I’m sure!” Why Tenko? Because she was the first one to pop up in his mind. Whoops?  
  
“Ouma-”  
  
“Seeeeeya, robo-chan-!”  
  
“Ouma!”

Kokichi dashes off for a good while, back heavy, carrying nothing. The wind, mild, temperate, bats gently at his face before giving way to allow him to find his way through this picturesque feeling of his.

 

Through this elaborate painting with no spectators.

 

He slows, comes to a stop when he sees the distinct outline of doors coming near. His hand brushes the smooth paint, flaking off at the touch of his fingers.

Bandaged fingers, worn from tries amongst tries to create something, he realized now, far from what could be his own reality. Of course, why would he ever be _so stupid_ to believe something so farfetch'd? His nails scratch against the wall, almost anxiously, though he would never agree to calling  _anything_ he did as such.

“..what’re you doing out here?”

A tennis pro looks down at him through cold, cartoonish eyes, beanie lowered, and what little of his shadow-’cause he was _short, ha-_ looming above him. Though his stance, face, and frown were screaming _danger_ , his tone was apathetic-and he was _short-_ , and so it offset his outlook.

 

Just a bit.

 

“..you were gonna contemplate your existence out here?” Another moment of silence, and Hoshi shuffles before settling down next to him. “..yeah, me too.”

 

A longer moment of silence.

 

“Why so quiet today?” Hoshi inquired, looking to him critically, like Gonta would to an insect.  “Not that I mind, but it’s unsettling to see a childish person like you actually _act your age.”_ Kokichi laughs cheerfully, a bit surprised but not willing to show such an open emotion. “Aww, Hoshi-chan! You’re _sooooo mean!_ I’m _almost hurt!”_

 

“Yeah, cut the shit, Ouma.”

_What do you want to know?_

Kokichi grinned. “What shit? Hey, hey, hey Hoshi-chan, Hosh-”

“Shut _up,_ Ouma.” Hoshi’s voice was unnaturally harsh, gruff, like rocks scraping against the ground. “You know and I know. There’s just- something _off_ about you today.”

  
“Mmm..like what?”

  
“Just-” Hoshi’s voice grew softer, minuscule from beside Ouma. “You know, you can talk to us about anything. Anytime. I’d understand, you know.”

This had..gotten more serious than he’d liked it to be. “Yeah. But Hoshi-chan, I’m a..really awesome leader, y’know?”

 

“..what does that have to do with anything.”

“Nooooothing~!”

“What a child. I envy you, really.”

“Aww, thanks! Good to know I’m younger than you, with your old, cracking bones...heck, I bet you spend your free time listening to Frank Sinatra and bops from the ‘80s!”

 

“...”

  
  
“Oh my god I was right wasn’t I.”  
  
“I’ll have you know there are some metal tennis balls in my room. Watch your back.”  
  
“Acckkkk-! You scaaaare me, Hoshi-chan!”  
  
“Good. Now, back to what I came here for.”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“Contemplating existence.”

“And the meaning of life?”  
  
“And the meaning of life.”

 

-

 

“WAHHHHHHH-AND HE EVEN _THREW_ THE SANDWICH, HOSHI-CHAAAAAAN-MY BEAUTIFUL SAAAANDWICHH—“

“Yeah, alright.”

“BE SADDER!”

“I’m already at my saddest.”

“Awwwwww.”

“Don’t pat me.”

“But-but-“ he sniffles. “You-‘re so pettable. Like a _cat.”_

“God, how do you even get drunk off of Panta?”

"..What happened to Ouma-kun?" Hoshi looked at the moaning leader for a split second, and shrugged. 

 

-

"Was all of that just now a really elaborate lie?"

"mmm?"  
  
"That...that act you just put on. Was that..intentional?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Hoshi-chan?" Kokichi paused, looking towards the tennis pro. Hoshi grumbled for a moment before elaborating. "You started acting all crazy the second Saihara and Akamatsu came in. What, do you have a grudge with them or something?" Kokichi tilted back on his chair, rocking it back and forth before deciding to answer. "Well, Saihara-chan is a detective, yknow? I don't want him finding out all my secrets so fast! And Akamatsu-chan is.." He stopped rocking, before starting up again. "She's..weirrd."

Hoshi raised an eyebrow. "Weird. You seemed fine with them yesterday."

"Yeeah, because I don't want to be weird, toooo-!"

"You have strange thoughts."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you. Buuut, I'm filled! It's time for me to leave!"

Hoshi sighed. "Kokichi, you didn't have lunch, didn't you? Well, i never saw you at lunch, anyways. You really should eat more."

Kokichi smiled for what seemed to be the thirteenth time that day, before carefully attempting to extract his arm from Hoshi's grip. "But drinking all that Panta hit me  _hard,_ Hoshi-chaaan-i'll only be out for a lil' bit, I prrromise!"  
  
"Uh huh."

"Really! I swear on my organization's honor!"

Hoshi's firm hold loosened, and he let Ouma go with a tired sigh. "Alright," He mutters. "I'll see ya at dinner." He pats his pockets for another lollipop, and realizes there's no more. Again? He looks at Ouma's back. He would bet thirty dollars that-

"Oh, and Hoshi-chan?" Ouma turns, and lollipops of various types fly at him, and he manages to grab them in that one moment. When the distraction is out of the way, he notices that Kokichi is gone.

Hoshi was unexpectedly nice company, and they’d luckily come around in between lunch and dinner, so he had no further chance of seeing the others, and additionally, the lovebirds. He wasn't exactly sure if he could hold it together in front of them, anyway. 

He walked back to the dorms alone, entertaining himself with little skits he’d thought up in his mind. A hand brushed his bangs aside, and he let his head rest in between his hands. “God,” He muttered. “One little thing and suddenly I’m an alcoholic.”

 

_What a perfect couple._

 

“...yeah,” Quietly, the little seed of a thought grew into words that bloomed into one vivacious flower of _regret._

 

_“What a perfect couple.”_

_-_

Kokichi slides down the door of his room, absentmindedly doodling additional inventions right from his mind, small pictures of him with two fingers up, poised in a 'peace' sign. A victory sign. Or a peace sign? He really..didn't know. "I'm sorry, Hoshi-chan.." He laughed, a dry, sickly sound. "I'm a liar, after all. I can't even keep my word."

A little bag of chocolates with a cute little notecard rests innocently on the floor.

The paper is thrown, and flutters down, unharmed.

He grabs a paper nearest to him, turns to the back, and begins to actually  _draw._ Something serious for once, something familiar like the pencil in his hand and the eraser nub that was in a mixture of pinkish-orange. A little greenish engraving on the side of the pencil itself that felt pleasant when he rubbed his thumb along it. Something like that..

A person..two people.

Goldish-greyish eyes, purple eyes,

smiling, picture perfect.

fluttering fabric.

He stares at his drawing.

_He stares at his drawing._

And he tears at it violently. Broken little fantasies of love flitter like falling stars, scattering around him. "What am I doing.."

Nails scratch anxiously at skin.

**Author's Note:**

> you don't know what's going on?
> 
> good.
> 
> ;3
> 
> but srsly tho what am i doing even i don't know khadsfl


End file.
